fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure
A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure (エー・ワン・ピクチャーズ プリキュア Ē Wan Pikuchāzu Purikyua), shortened as "A-1Pre" (エー・ワン・プリ Ē WanPuri) - is the thrid season of the Pretty Cure crossover series created by Cure Salamander, it wasn't part of the official line up in the Pretty Cure franchise, but instead a Crossover series geared towards teens and adults. It is scheduled to air along with its Shounen counterpart crossover season, J.C.Staff Pretty Cure. Co-produced by A-1 Pictures and Toei Animation. Succeeding Pierrot Pretty Cure and succeeded by Production I.G Pretty Cure on its initial time slot. This is the crossover between several characters from the studio A-1 Pictures and Pretty Cure universe that takes place in a parallel world created especially for the series. The theme of the series are the Sports Clubs, Teenagehood, Friendship, Fanservice, Elemental Magic, and School. The Cures' main motifs are the Four Seasons, Fairies and Alchemical Elementals. Cure Salamander's Note: Don't editing all my pages from A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure (including the character profiles and transcript episodes and many others from them) without my permission whatever the circumstances. Disclaimer: I haven't Pretty Cure Series, and many animes characters from studio A-1 Pictures. However, these drawings made are come from myself while some pictures or wallpapers are wasn't mine. Rating: R+ - Mild Nudity. Synopsis: "Just play and have fun in any sports, that we got some victory or defeat." (どんなスポーツでも遊んで楽しみ, いくつかの勝敗を得たこと.) (Don'na supōtsu demo asonde tanoshimi, ikutsu ka no shōhai o eta koto.) * A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure Episodes * This story take place in a parallel universe of Pretty Cure and the animes produced by the studio A-1 Pictures. In a world where sport and magic are important in every individual's life, the two best friends who have never played the sport before, Elizabeth Liones and Shiemi Moriyama have each kept their promise. But four years after Elizabeth entering in a sport club from Paracelsus High School following her current transfer, she finds out that it's become a stomping ground for unruly students who are prone to laziness, indiscipline and disobedience, and Elizabeth became their scapegoat. After the first hard day in high school, she finds her boyfriend Meliodas who makes her learn the existence of Sportive-Precures: a Precure who practiced both sport and magic. Meanwhile, the Rebellious Bullies who worked for the Aether Cooperation are participated in the upcoming Magical Sportive Games in order to steal the Four Seasons Locket, and dominated the sports by violence and cheating. With Elizabeth's charm given by Shiemi four years ago, it had turned out to be a smartphone-like transformation device and becoming one of the chosen warriors: Cure Salamander, the Precure of Summer to oppose the Aether Cooperation and fighting against the Elementals while protecting people's sports from evil forces. Characters: A-1 Pictures Cures: * Elizabeth Liones (エリザベス リオネス Erizabesu Rionesu) / Cure Salamander (キュア サラマンダー Kyua Saramandā) - is the typical "Shoujo Heroine", and the adoptive daughter Baltra Liones who was transferred to Paracelsus High School, which was integrated into a baseball club by Meliodas after her first difficult day in high school. Despite of her strong knowledge on every sports and being very respectful of strict school rules, Elizabeth is infamous for her poor baseball skills. She has a habit of making fun of other friends by giving them various nicknames, and rarely calls her friends by their real names. She is fairly gullible and an easily influenced person, and seems to be naive that Meliodas' harassment is only for sexual pleasure. As Cure Salamander, her Sport motif is the Baseball and her Elemental Magic is Fire. Elizabeth's theme color is Orange. She can lauched a fireball remotely and can sent back attacks to enemies with a baseball bat or with a baseball glove. Elizabeth is the character from "The Seven Deadly Sins". * Shiemi Moriyama (杜山 しえみ Moriyama Shiemi) / Cure Sylph (キュア シルフ Kyua Shirufu) - is Rin's love interest and she serves as a "Heroine's Best Friend" character. Nicknamed "Shaymin" by Elizabeth, she's also her best friend since four years ago. Kind-hearted but often lacks trust in herself. Like Elizabeth, Shiemi never played sport before because of her paralyzed leg disease, and is seen in wheelchair under the watchful eyes of the Okumura brothers. But thank of Rin's encouragement when Elizabeth is battling against an Elemental, Shiemi become a Sportive-Precure and can able to walking and running permanently. As Cure Sylph, her Sport motif is the Marathon and her Elemental Magic is Wind. Shiemi's theme color is Green. She can controled tempests and becomes fore faster like wind. Shiemi is the character from "Blue Exorcist". * Kaori Miyazono (宮園 かをり Miyazono Kaori) / Cure Gnome (キュアノーム Kyua Nōmu) - is Kousei and Tsubaki's classmate who serves as a "Comic Relief" character. A free-spirited violinist who initally hates sport clubs, and mainly basketball because of an accident in a tournament interrupts her basketball career four years ago. Although she eventually healed, Kaori was embittered by her exclusion from the sport court and quits basketball. Kaori attempts to ruin her former basketball team and The Seven Deadly Sins' baseball club by using destructive pranks throughout the school, before being attacked by an Elemental and later saved by Elizabeth and Shiemi. Despite becoming a Sportive-Precure, she initially refuses to join the A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure team because of her past deeds. But she eventually joins the team with Elaine's help. Kaori is nickmaned by Elizabeth, "Kimiuso" (君嘘). As Cure Gnome, her Sport motif is the Basketball and her Elemental Magic is Earth. Kaori's theme color is Yellow. Despite her greatest defensive attacks, she had greatest weakness and lack of stamina due to her long break from basketball. Kaori is the character from "Your Lie in April". * Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ ハートフィリア Rūshii Hātofiria) / Cure Undine (キュア ウンディーネ Kyua Undīne) - is the only daughter of the wealthy Heartfilia family who is Elizabeth's childhood rival who spends time to bully her. As a "Queen Bee" character, Lucy is very self-centered, focusing on her appearance and accessories, but really hates being dirty. She is a rich girl that comes from a good background, has a nasty and manipulative behaviour. Lucy considers herself as beautiful and is often accompanied by two other girls, Juvia Lockser and Erza Scarlet. It was later revealed when Lucy was in middle school four years ago, she punched a teacher for refusing to apologise to Levy McGarden that the teacher had been unfairly harassing her. Which led to her dismissal from middle school, and so her hatred towards all adults and mainly teachers. After being saved by Elizabeth, Lucy change her opinion about adults and teachers, and eventually joined the A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure. As Cure Undine, her Sport motif is the Swimming and her Elemental Magic is Water. Lucy's theme color is Aqua Blue. She can swim and fight in water, and can also turn into a mermaid. Lucy is the character from "Fairy Tail". Mascots: * Hawk (ホーク Hōku) - is a talking pig and Meliodas' companion. He is the cleaner of the Boar Hat bar who helps remove the disgusting food scraps left on the ground by eating them. Hawk frequently scolding Meliodas for his perverted actions towards Elizabeth. Hawk is the character from "The Seven Deadly Sins". * Kuro (クロ Kuro) - is a black cat sith with two tails who is Rin Okumura's familiar. He is very close friend with Happy. Kuro is the character from "Blue Exorcist". * Happy (ハッピー Happī) - is a blue furred anthropomorphic cat who is Natsu Dragneel's best friend. He had magic ability called Aera, he can transform into a winged cat and fly at great speeds to carry Natsu in the air, and is the only one Natsu rides without succumbing to motion sickness. His parents are Lucky and Marl. Happy is the character from "Fairy Tail". Allies: * Meliodas (メリオダス Meriodasu) - is Elizabeth's boyfriend and classmate in Paracelsus High School, who serves as a "Bishounen Love Interest" character. His behavior with the female leads has been referred to as groping and perverted. Meliodas is very popular with female classmates, but had a teenage rebellion. As a leader of The Seven Deadly Sins team, he manages in a baseball club as a ace pitcher player. It is later revealed that his inferiority complex and fanatical perfectionism arose from the pressures placed on him, who expected him to never fail at anything. His failures in his school life which led him to run away from home. Meliodas is the character from "The Seven Deadly Sins". * Rin Okumura (奥村 燐 Okumura Rin) - is the fifteen-year-old boy and a good friend of Meliodas. His parents are Satan and Yuri, and Yukio's older twin brother. He attented True Cross Academy and lives with his foster father Shiro Fujimoto. He is also a good cook, preparing meals for himself and Yukio. Rin also has a Cat Sith named Kuro as his familiar. He dislikes being nicknamed "Gray of the Blue Flames" by Elizabeth and deeply despises Gray Fullbuster because of his similar appearance. Rin wants to practice kendo despite opposition from his mother. Rin is the character from "Blue Exorcist". * Kousei Arima (有馬 公生 Arima Kōsei) - is a prodigy in playing piano, known as the "Human Metronome". He takes up the piano again after being convinced by Kaori Miyazono to become her accompanist. Influenced by her emotional and unrestrained playing style, Kousei eventually finds himself falling in love with Kaori. Kousei is the character from "Your Lie in April". * Natsu Dragneel (ナツ ドラグニル Natsu Doraguniru) - is Lucy's boyfriend and Zeref's younger brother who is raised by the dragon Igneel. He attended to Paracelsus High School as a member of the volleyball club and is very popular to girls. Natsu suffers from motion sickness when he is in a vehicle of any sort. Despite his fiery personality, Natsu is very talented with young children and his classmates younger than him, who sees him as a big brother or even a father to them. He is the only one to understand what Lucy has endured for 4 years. He had a male blue Exceed named Happy. Natsu is the character from "Fairy Tail". Villains: * Acnologia (アクノロギア Akunorogia) - is the true antagonist who is known as the "Dragon King". Originally a human dragon slayer, he transforms into an immortal black dragon as a side effect of his magic but he is capable of alternating between his human and "dragonified" forms at will. Aether Cooperation: *TBA *Mephisto Pheles (メフィスト フェレス Mefisuto Feresu) - is a Chairman of True Cross Academy and a very mysterious man. Mephisto fully enjoys Japanese culture, and owns a large collection of anime and manga-related items. It is revealed later that his introduction to Aether Cooperation and his fights against the Sportive-Precures by creating the Elementals is in order to make the Sport-Precures even more powerful in order to overthrow the Aether Cooperation and save the world. *Tsubaki Sawabe (澤部 椿 Sawabe Tsubaki) - is Kousei childhood friend and next-door neighbor. She is athletic and is part of the softball club at school. It was later revealed she was a member for the Aether Cooperation as "Triton", a masked girl who wears a mantle to hide her true identity. She is actually a spy who worked for Mephisto to gather informations on Aether Cooperation and to prevent world domination. *Jude Heartfilia (ジュード ハートフィリア Jūdo Hātofiria) - is Lucy's father and the current head to the Aether Cooperation. Lucy mentions she has a stained relationship with her father, and she may possibly be afraid of him, refusing to speak with him on multiple occasions. Furthermore, Jude placed many pressures on Lucy, who expected her to never fail at anything caused a difficult childhood for her, and that her relationship with him worsened as a result of her expel from middle school that drove Lucy to flee. Items: * Fairy Commune (フェアリー コミューン Fearī Komyūn) - A smartphone-like device transformation that allowed the girls to becoming the Sportive-Precures. * Flaming Baseballbat (フレイミング ベースボールバット Fureimingu Bēsubōrubatto) - Elizabeth's main weapon. * Burning Glove (バーニング グローブ Bāningu Gurōbu) - Elizabeth's second equipment. * Earthly Basketball (アースリー バスケットボール Āsurī Basukettobōru) - Kaori's main weapon. Terminology: * Sportive-Precures (スポーティーヴ プリキュア Supōtīvu Purikyua) - * Elemental Magic (元素魔法 Genso Mahō) - * Magical Sportive Games (魔法のスポーツゲーム Mahō no Supōtsugēmu) - Discussed Subjects: * Young cultures - Some characteristics of teenage development are more ingrained in culture than in human biology or cognitive structures. Social responsibilities, sexual expression, or beliefs are examples of what can vary depending on the culture. In addition, the distinctive characteristics of youth, such as clothing, music, media use, employment, art, food and drink, recreation and spoken and written language, all constitute a young culture. * Social responsibilities - The lifestyle of a teenager in a given culture is profoundly influenced by the roles and responsibilities that they are supposed to assume, especially their family responsibilities, housework and family responsibilities. Show that a teenager participation in family tasks and routines has a positive influence on teenage development, self-esteem, caring and caring for others, participation in financial responsibilities. The amount of time teenagers spend on work and leisure activities varies greatly from one culture to another depending on cultural norms and expectations, as well as various socio-economic factors. But some teenagers spend less time in school or at work and more time in leisure activities (sports, dating, looking after their appearance, etc.). * Teenage rebellion - It is the set of disorders (mood swings, attitudes of challenge, opposition to parents, need of intimacy and trust of their parents or guardians, excessive behavior) supposed to occur during the transition phase between childhood and adulthood that is teenagehood. * Networks and Media - Due to new technologies emerging over the years, teens have access to more and more media when using computers, mobile phones, video games, and more. The most consensual result in the research is that the use of the Internet encourages a sedentary lifestyle which has a negative effect on the physical activity of teenagers. The sedentary lifestyle is related to the time spent on the internet, but the sedentary lifestyle of the teenager is associated with overweight as well as mental problems, especially depression. Locations: *Faerie Queene (フェアリークイーン Fearī Kuīn) - The main home town of Elizabeth and other characters, it's a modern and fairy city where sport and magic are important in everyday life. This location is strongly inspired from modern North America, mainly in New York. * Paracelsus High School (パラケルスス高校学校 Parakerususu Kōkō Gakkō) - A high school from Faerie Queene where Elizabeth, Meliodas, Lucy, Natsu and others characters from The Seven Deadly Sins and Fairy Tail attended. It is the worst high school in the country where all unruly students rebel against teachers who preferred social networks instead their schooling, but have a great reputation for owning many sports clubs and magic classes. * Aether Cooperation (アイーサー協力 Aīsā Kyōryoku) - This is a criminal organization that aims to conquer the sports of the world through violence and cheating, but it was just a pretext to hide the real purpose. Because their real goal is to reversed the system of today's society and destroy technology and modernization. * True Cross Academy (正十字学園 Sei Jūji Gakuen) - This is a school of exorcist where Rin, Yukio, Shiemi and other characters from Blue Exorcists attended. Movies: * A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure the Movie: Trivia: Main Article: Trivia * Genre: Action - Fantasy - Ecchi - Magical girl - Romantic comedy (Romedy) - School Life - Shoujo - Slice of Life. * A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure is the Shoujo counterpart of J.C.Staff Pretty Cure. * Some locations in A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure was based on modern North America. * The Crossover series is divide into three sagas for ten story arcs (). * This story take in an alternate/parallel universe with the same characters from other animes, this crossover season haven't the connection with events from the anime series such as The Seven Deadly Sins, Blue Exorcist, Your Lie in April, and Fairy Tail. * The A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure series is composed on the most viral hit manga animes such as The Seven Deadly Sins or even Fairy Tail. * Ironically, although all animated manga have had a Shounen genre, while A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure is classified as a Shoujo anime. * Although it is centered on a romantic comedy, there are sometimes dramatic tensions that arise in some moments. * All Cures of the season have an English-name. * This Crossover-series is named after the popular studio "A-1 Pictures". It is often known for adapted for some popular animes like "The Seven Deadly Sins", "Blue Exorcist", "Your Lie in April", and "Fairy Tail". * Due of the masive cast from every manga animes (such as from The Seven Deadly Sins or even Fairy Tail), they can not all appear in A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure. * A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure is the second to have the French version/dub after Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! and the thrid is White Fox Pretty Cure!. * In the French version/dub of A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure in the same way from GTO (Great Teacher Onizuka), the characters often expressing themselves in slang or regularly using insults and other expressions of all kinds, sometimes fantastic retorts based on word games. The French version/dub was strongly localized. *It was the first series with a Sports theme. Epic Quotes: * * You can cry as you wishes... Because girls need to cry to release the weight of burden and pressure. After that, we'll go faster than we want. (Yuri) * You may hate adults, but you've some of your behavior on theirs, because one day or another... You'll become an adult you hate the most. (Kaori / Cure Gnome) Others: See also: A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure Polls. See also: A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure Translation. See also: List of A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure Characters. See also: List of A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure Cast/Dub. See also: List of A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure Story Arcs. Gallery: Cures: TBA (Not yet revealed) Battle Mascots/Fairies: Allies: TBA Villains: TBA Other Images: TBA Logo: A-1 Pictures Logo.png|The A-1 Pictures studio official Logo A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure Logo.png|A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure Logo (English) The A-1 Pictures Anime Pictures: The Seven Deadly Sins wallpaper.JPG|The Seven Deadly Sins Wallpaper Blue Exorcist wallpaper.jpg|Blue Exorcist Wallpaper Your Lie in April wallpaper.jpg|Your Lie in April Wallpaper Fairy Tail wallpaper.jpg|Fairy Tail Wallpaper Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure Category:Sports Themed Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Action Series Category:Romance Fanseries Category:Slice Of Life Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Shoujo Series Category:Comedy Series Category:School Themed Series Category:Series based on Anime